kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Braig
Braig was one of the six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the complete being of Xigbar. He is a confirmed character to appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Braig debuts in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as a boss for Terra. Utilizing dual Arrowguns and superb speed, he is responsible for the temporary capture of Master Xehanort. It should be noted that Braig's role is considerably larger than the other four (barring Xehanort) apprentices' roles. He is shown to have seemingly captured Master Xehanort and to be knowledgable about the Keyblade. Dabbling In Darkness About a decade prior to Kingdom Hearts, Braig was one of six apprentices to the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, alongside Xehanort, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. Worried the Darkness in people's hearts would eventually consume his world, Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart. Eventually, he created a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation. However, Braig and the other apprentices had their own intentions for the laboratory, and began conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Eventually, Braig and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Braig, along with the others, was consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so Braig also became his Nobody, Xigbar. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Nothingness. Appearance Braig appears wearing attire similar to Dilan and Aeleus, along with a red scarf tied around his neck that appears to be fraying at the corner. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's black cloak, sporting the same pointed shoulders. From what is visible, he doesn't have any of his Nobody's distinguishing facial scars (though these may be gained during the duration of the game) and wears no eye-patch along with looking considerably younger. He does however, have golden eyes, the same color as his Nobody. His hair is black, lacking the gray his Nobody has, and it appears to be considerably shorter and slicked back. He also has rather tan skin. He wields twin crossbow-like guns, which would influence his choice of weapons as Xigbar in the Organization. Trivia *Like Xigbar, Braig is shown to have a telescopic view in battle. It can safely be assumed that Braig will utilize the same tactics against Terra that his Nobody does against Sora. It is unknown if this telescopic tactic will be changed with the English release of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as Xigbar's was for Kingdom Hearts II. *It is known that the scars seen on Xigbar are acquired during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In one scene, Braig appears to Terra without the scar; in another scene, he appears with the scar, about to face Terra in battle. It is possible that Terra gave Braig his scar in battle. *It is probably due to Braig's experiences in Birth by Sleep that Xigbar would see Xion as Ventus. Gallery Image:Braig4.jpg|Scan demonstrating Braig's telescopic view See Also *Xigbar *Ansem the Wise *Xehanort *Dilan *Even *Aeleus *Ienzo fr:Braig Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Bosses